Portable devices are increasingly more common and mobile, such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, ultra-mobile PCs, as well as other mobile data, messaging, and/or communication devices. When a user holds a small, portable device such as a tablet PC or ultra-mobile PC that has an integrated touch-screen, a common interaction technique is to hold the device with one hand and interact with the touch-screen with the other hand. For example, users can tap-touch targets, user interface elements, selectable icons, or menu items on a touch-screen.
While portable devices have become more mobile and convenient, the size of device integrated displays has decreased to accommodate the mobility and convenience of the devices. On device displays that are small, application command options that are typically displayed in a menu or list, such as when a user selects an application icon, are not able to be fully displayed, or only a small subset of command options can be displayed at any one time. This can make it difficult for a user to navigate and select application commands that are relevant to a task the user wants to perform on a portable device.